


Pencil Sketches

by Berlinghoff, lavvyan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes (2009), Social Network (2010), Social Network (2010) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varius pencil sketches of actors, characters, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andrew Garfield I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts), [bitter_crimson (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



> REPOST from livejournal.
> 
> WIP

  



	2. Jesse Eisenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bitter_crimson

  



	3. Andrew Garfield II

  



	4. Martin Freeman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lavvyan

  



	5. John Watson I

  



	6. John Watson II

  



	7. James McAvoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted the wrong chapter.   
> *headdesk*

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Pencil/?action=view&current=001srhkz-1.jpg)


	8. Benedict Cumberbatch/Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a way to add BC without dealing with too much hair! I suck at the hair.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Pencil/?action=view&current=Scannen0001.jpg)


	9. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf's Stiles Stilinski. Yes, it's been a while.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Pencil/?action=view&current=Stiles.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like his hair. Here. I love The Buzz. I don't like drawing it.


	10. Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have Stiles without Derek, right?.

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Pencil/?action=view&current=Derek2.jpg)


End file.
